ЯοЬä мί Ĉοяắžōπ
by Sarakerim
Summary: —Puedes ser el mejor ninja del mundo,pero hay algo que nunca podrás hacer./— Vislúmbrame— refuto con sarcasmo/—T-tu n-nunca… podrás robarme el corazón/—Robare cada parte de tu cuerpo si es necesario/ SasuHina. Edición extrema.
1. Prólogo

ROBA MI CORAZÓN

_**EDITANDO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Género: **Romance, drama.

**Summary: **— Puedes ser el mejor ninja del mundo, puedes ser poseedor de los mejores jutsus, incluso eres único con sharingan pero hay algo que nunca podrás hacer.

— Vislúmbrame con tu maravillosa sabiduría— refuto con sarcasmo y esbozo una media sonrisa .

—Tu...tu nunca…nunca podrás robarme el corazón— razono ella.

—¿Estas retándome?— Guardo silencio unos segundos y prosiguió— Soy capaz de robarte el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón y más— añadió el chico con arrogancia.

—No...no lo..lo cre...creo—dijo ella.

—Robare cada parte de tu cuerpo si es necesario— concluyo.

**Advertencias: **Fanáticos del Sasuke/Sakura absténganse de leer.

* * *

PROLOGO

El sofocante calor estaba en su punto más alto al medio día en las abarrotadas calles del centro de Konoha, el sol deslumbraba la visión de las personas que caminaban por las calles, los chicos más pequeños persuadían a sus madres a que les compraran un helado o lo que sea que refrescara la garganta, las personas adultas tomaban limonada con mucho hielo y las personas como Hinata Hyuga se soplaban con el vaivén frenético de sus pequeñas manos. Ella se encontraba sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el parque, siempre escondida, siendo la sombra, era patética se dijo así misma. Sin embargo no podía cambiar su personalidad era tan suya como lo eran los ojos blancos pertenecientes al clan Hyuga.

Su clan. A veces quería odiar a todos, algunas veces lo intentaba pero siempre fallaba, y con el tiempo desistió de esa absurda idea porque el odio comprendió no era algo suyo, no era ella misma.

Ella tímida y solitaria, torpe algunas veces, sumamente callada, pero no era rencorosa, era algo que no estaba en su sistema, así como no estaba en su sistema ser ágil o fuerte o sobresaliente en algo. Ella era Hinata, solo Hinata sin apellido, ni pretensiones, ni ningún clan poderoso a su espalda.

Quiso llorar. La nostalgia se abría paso en su interior de manera vertiginosa tan rápidamente que apenas se dio cuenta. Su corazón era un huracán de emociones.

Y luego estaba Naruto, solo pensar en él hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Siempre viéndolo de lejos hacia que su ser se estremeciera, tan solo ver su espalda era un motivo de alegría para la heredera Hyuga. Su cabello era rubio tan deslumbrante como el sol, ella se enamoró de aquellos expresivos ojos azules y antes de que se diera cuenta se había estrellado con la cruda realidad, él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Fue devastador.

Nunca más podría mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada y triste pero por sobre todo humillada, recordar la batalla contra Pain era lo peor que pudo evocar en su mente. Triste y rota dejo que el viento despeinara su largo y sedoso cabello.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor...

* * *

_**Ya no voy a dar excusas no tiene caso.**_

_**Solo voy a aclarar que el fic sigue en pie no sé cuánto tiempo me tomara reeditar el fic y volver a hacerlo porque perdí todo lo que llevaba, tratare de apegarme lo más que pueda a lo que algunas de ustedes leyeron hace tiempo sin embargo como casi no me acuerdo de cómo iba la trama van a haber muchos cambios. **_

_**Una vez más gracias por leer.**_

_**Dudas, comentarios, criticas, son bienvenidas en sus reviews. EDITANDO**_

_**1era edición**_

_**17 julio 2011 2:10 pm**_

_**2da edición **_

_**4 agosto 2012 3:39 pm**_


	2. Presagio

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"—¿Confías en él?  
—No  
—Bien —dijo Ligur. Cómo estaría el mundo, pensó, si los demonios fueran por ahí confiando los unos en los otros."

.

.

.

ROBA MI CORAZÓN

CAPITULO 1

Presagio

Los rayos deslumbrantes del sol se empezaban a vislumbrar por el horizonte dando un cierto aire cálido en el interior de la habitación de Hinata. Las paredes adquirían un color naranja chillón producto de los rayos reflejados en ella, el lugar era cómodo y alegre.

Hinata con su particular cabellera negra azulada se mantenía impávida dentro de su cómoda cama, tenía una expresión un tanto relajada que le daba cierto aire de ternura. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando unos toques insistentes en su puerta la despertaron.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Estaba cansada no había dormido casi nada en la noche y hoy era su día libre, no se suponía que nadie la molestara hoy, pero bueno con su familia nunca se sabe.

Neji estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y después de unos segundos de silencio Hinata comprendió a que se debía la inusual visita de su primo.

—Bueno días. Hinata- Sama.

—Buenos días Neji-nissan— contesto Hinata aturdida. Hoy era el día que había acordado con Neji para que la entrenara y lo había olvidado por completo. Era una pésima ninja, todo había que decir.

—No se moleste— exclamo él con la mirada endurecida. Hinata no solo había olvidado que hoy la iba a entrenar sino que olvido que él también tenía una vida –por raro que suene- y que hoy tenía un compromiso que dejo de lado por ayudarla. Era una pésima persona.

Las miradas de los dos se entrecruzaron y ella sintió que todo el aire se le acababa se estaba asfixiando, el clima pareció descender y se estaba helando. Finalmente el contacto que pareció durar horas -para ella- se detuvo e inhalo profundamente.

—Lo siento— bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Por más que buscaba excusas en su cabeza sabía que todo lo que dijera sería inútil.

—Que pase un agradable día Hinata- Sama— le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y forzosamente hizo una reverencia de cortesía y se fue sin más dejando a Hinata perpleja y roja de vergüenza.

A veces comprendía porque su padre la odiaba tanto. Era inútil como ninja y como persona. Por eso entendió porque su padre la quería enviar lejos y casarla, así ella no tendría que ser la heredera.

Todavía no sabía quién era el hombre con quien su padre quería casarla y los nervios la estaban devorando. En las noches la atacaba el insomnio y por más que quisiera conciliar el sueño los pensamientos la abrumaban y no la dejaban. Hace una semana se enteró de la decisión que su padre había tomado y ella estaba tan devastada que no pudo refutar nada.

Quería llorar pero se dijo así misma que ya no se iba a humillar más, el dolor era tan profundo y lacerante que temía morir antes de la fecha acordada para el compromiso. Estaba loca pensó, si moría, si ella muriese todos sus problemas estarían resueltos.

Aunque estaba pensando estúpidamente no se iba a suicidar, ella no deshonraría su clan de esa forma tan humillante, tendría que soportar un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor con una persona desconocida, pero aun así esos no eran motivos suficientes para querer morir.

Tal vez con el tiempo se enamoraría. A lo mejor él no sea una mala persona. Quizá pueda cambiarse el destino.

…-…

Hiashi Hyuga miraba los papeles con estupefacción, no era lo que esperaba pero con tal de mandar a su hija lejos aceptaría lo que fuera. Estaba seguro de que esta era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en años no sabía porque no se le había ocurrido antes.

El Kazekage pensó detenidamente no era para nada una mala opción, era sin duda el mejor candidato mucho más de lo que podía esperar considerando que su hija no era demasiado sobresaliente en nada.

Sentado en una colosal silla lanzo una sonora carcajada, Hinata era una sombra para el clan Hyuga no importaba que fuera su hija ella no podía ser la heredera casarla con un extranjero no solo revocaba su título de heredera sino que se ponían en marcha poderosos tratados con una de las aldeas más poderosas del país del Fuego.

Quién dijo que Hinata no podía ser útil por una vez en la vida.

Con un movimiento ágil y preciso firmo el documento y lo sello.

El compromiso estaba hecho.

...-…

—Así que planeas casarte con una ninja Konoha— inquirió Temari con los ojos abiertos del asombro.

Gaara asintió lentamente como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran hablando precisamente de eso.

—Pero tú, ¿por qué querrías hacer algo como eso? — pregunto estupefacta, no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien como Gaara deseara casarse tan joven. Era apenas un adolescente cuando se hizo Kazekage y también es aún muy inexperto para casarse.

—Necesitamos alianzas con Konoha y la única manera de hacer los tratados permanentes es casándome con alguna ninja de ahí— Gaara trataba explicarlo todo de manera que tuviera sentido pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

—Si comprendo eso pero ¿Por qué tú y no otro?

—Te quieres casar tú.

—No pero…

—Entonces déjalo.

—¡Como que lo deje! eres mi hermano estoy bueno— se interrumpió tratando de pensar en las palabras apropiadas—estoy algo así como preocupada, ¿acaso sabes con quien te vas a casar? — Gaara que estaba revisando unos papeles sintió una extraña sensación cuando Temari confeso que estaba preocupada por él. Era sin duda bastante extraño.

—Si— su hermano siempre había sido difícil de descifrar pensó Temari pero hoy era imposible saber que era lo que estaba pensando cuando su cara era una máscara de seriedad.

—Aquí es donde se supone que tienes que decirme el nombre de ella. Cielos Gaara pero como quieres casarte sino sabes nada de relaciones personales, sin ofender claro— dijo rápidamente. Ella recientemente estaba empezando a socializar con Gaara por lo que era difícil tener una conversación. Esta sin duda era la más larga que habían tenido jamás.

—Hinata Hyuga.

—Hmm Hinata Hyuga ¡oh! Hyuga la recuerdo es bastante peculiar supongo pero ¿estás loco? — no tenía otra cosa que decir. Recordaba a la chica por alguna razón desconocida, Hinata era del tipo de persona que nadie recordaría porque no destacaba, pero había algo en ella, algo que hacía que dirigieras tu mirada hacia ella. Bastante callada y sumisa no sabía el tipo de chicas que Gaara prefería pero no creía que la Hyuga encajara con el tipo de su hermano.

—Su padre buscaba candidatos para matrimonio fue casualidad que yo me enterara, así que decidí que era una buena idea, sobre todo cuando hay fuertes rumores de guerra y una alianza no estaría mal para empezar— razono y miro a Temari a los ojos queriendo transmitir todo lo que sentía cuando con las palabras no podía.

—Entiendo, es idea del consejo ¿no? Esos ancianos que no te dejan en paz— Temari intentaba no destilar tanto veneno al hablar sobre el consejo pero no podía y además nadie importante la estaba mirando.

—Sí, es importante, por el bien de la Aldea es importante.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres— señaló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Gaara ya había pensado en eso y la única manera de que funcionara era casándose él o alguno de sus hermanos y estaba bastante seguro que ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto ya que ambos tenían a su respectiva pareja.

—Bueno yo no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste— casi grito de frustración, a veces quería azotar a Gaara por terco pero le daba un poco de miedo saber cómo respondería.

—Todavía no sé si es un hecho nadie me ha confirmado nada.

—Pero lo harán, eres un aliado poderoso— y con esa frase colgando como el preludio de algo importante salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Gaara se masajeo las sienes, esta conversación con Temari lo único que le había causado era una terrible jaqueca. Hacía un calor sofocante y pensar en un posible matrimonio razono no le haría mucho bien.

...-…

Les diría pronto, probablemente mañana les diría todo, hoy no, hoy quería disfrutar su día libre no quería arruinarlo con nada más. Neji era un experto en hacerla sentir mal pero reflexionando todo era su culpa toda suya. Él solamente le recordaba que no había cambiado nada, no había mejorado. Mientras todos se perfeccionaban y se hacían más fuertes ella se quedó igual.

Últimamente estaba teniendo pensamientos muy amargos y no le gustaba pensar de esa manera. Era envidioso y no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar? — pregunto Kiba amablemente, Hinata que no había puesto nada de atención a la conversación no sabía que decir. ¿De que estaban hablando? Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Agua, refresco o…

Así que era eso Hinata respiro aliviada.

—Mmm refresco está bien— contesto lentamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Estaban comiendo en un restaurante en el centro de la Aldea celebrando que estaban juntos otra vez, tenían meses que no se veían, Kiba apenas había regresado de una misión y Shino estaba tan ocupado que apenas tenía tiempo.

—Y como vez fue una misión muy fácil con Akamaru pudimos detener a esos contrabandistas— Kiba hablaba muy rápido e Hinata apenas podía seguirle el paso, sonreía tímidamente en señal que lo estaba escuchando.

—Eres un exagerado— comento Shino después de unos minutos. Hinata trato de no soltar una carcajada.

—Que va lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque tú nunca has podido hacer una hazaña tan genial como la mía —respondió Kiba medio indignado.

A Hinata le gustaba su compañía, estar con ambos era estar como con la familia, ambos eran los únicos dos amigos que de verdad tenía e iba a extrañarlos mucho si tenía que irse lejos empujo esos pensamientos fuera de su sistema y recobro la postura.

—Y tu Hinata no tienes nada que decir has estado muy callada es decir más de lo habitual— Kiba invadió su espacio personal mirándola directamente a los ojos. Enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas hecho bien tu misión, estoy orgullosa de ti— manifestó nerviosamente. Mirando distraídamente la mesa.

—Bueno gra-gracias— casi se derritió cuando Hinata lo miro, era estúpido pensó pero después de no verla durante tanto tiempo pensó que ese hormigueo en el estómago se desvanecería era obvio que no sucedió así.

Shino miraba todo con ojos curiosos.

De pronto el lugar alrededor de ellos se volvió demasiado silencioso. Kiba no sabía muy bien como romper el silencio no era un mutismo incomodo pero tampoco era reconfortante.

El camarero que repiqueteaba su lapicero contra la libreta, impacientemente carraspeo. Ese fue un sonido suficiente para que Kiba decidiera hablar.

— Hinata, ¿tú que vas a pedir?_—_ pregunto Kiba sobresaltando a la chica de ojos blancos que alzo su cabeza abruptamente sacándose de su ensoñación.

— ¡Eh! Y-yo s-solo fi-fideos p-por fa-favor_—_ expreso Hinata en una voz apenas audible.

— Si tráiganos eso a todos por favor _—_ ordeno Kiba gentilmente al camarero y al mismo tiempo dueño del local un hombre de mediana edad de ojos finamente rasgados, el cabello canoso y el cuerpo corpulento.

Kiba sonrío cariñosamente a Hinata, el lazo que unía a él y a Hinata era muy fuerte después de tantos años de aventuras vividas era normal que actuaran así, lo malo era que Hinata no se daba cuenta que los ojos de su mejor amigo la veían de forma diferente.

Después de unos minutos los humeantes tazones de fideos estaban en la mesa, Hinata los comía lentamente degustando su sabor, mientras que Kiba los comía más como desesperado y Shino bueno Shino era Shino.

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos vernos mañana en el festival— menciono Kiba con la boca llena, a veces las similitudes con Naruto eran más que evidentes pero ella simplemente no se daba cuenta.

—Eso estaría bien—musito Hinata soplando los fideos.

—Shino— Kiba lo miro directamente con esos ojos cómplices que le pedían ayuda.

—Como sea.

Kiba sonrió satisfecho y estuvo tentado de alzar los brazos en señal de victoria pero decidió que eso lo reservaría para algo realmente importante.

—Entonces Hinata, Shino les parece si nos vemos en el festival a las ocho.

—Si_—_ afirmaron al unísono.

Terminaron satisfechos, y se despidieron con un gesto de mano, unos segundos después Kiba se armó de valor y se apresuró rápidamente a seguir a Hinata.

— ¡Hey!, Hinata ¡espera!_—_ la aludida volteo la cara y miro fijamente a Kiba.

— ¿Qu-qué su-sucede?

—Nada realmente es decir me preguntaba si me acompañas a comer un helado_—_ se puso algo colorado y sintió que su corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal. _Hay una explicación lógica para todo esto que siento cuando veo a Hinata __se repetía mil veces. Una explicación muy lógica._

Porque estaba aturdido y bastante desesperado y realmente no quería cagar su amistad de varios años, con una estupidez de aquellas que se comenten por amor.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que se supone que tengo que llegar temprano a casa, ¿te parece si te acompaño mañana?_—_ propuso con una mirada lánguida. Kiba sintió que su pecho se oprimía lentamente pero no dejo que le afectara y sonrío como siempre.

—Si nos vemos Hinata-Chan_—_ añadió lentamente y Akamaru ladro en señal de despedida.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza y sonrío como siempre le sonríe a Hinata, pero una sombra de duda se sembraba en su mente, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba pronto, tal vez acudiría a hablar con Shino quizás él supiera más del enamoramiento que él.

—Ten cuidado Kiba-Kun_—_ le indico Hinata y alzo la mano en señal de despedida.

…-…

Tan pronto como llego a su casa sintió todos sus temores de vuelta. Casi grito del susto cuando escucho que el mayordomo le hablaba.

—Hinata Sama su padre la busca— ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Estaba hecho. Cielos de verdad se iba a casar, estaba sudando frió y no había manera de que pudiera detener el temblor de sus manos. Giro el pomo de la puerta y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor.

Su padre un hombre imponente que desprendía poder por cada uno de sus poros estaba sentado en su silla y la miraba detenidamente reparando en ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sintió nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar.

—Siéntate— ordeno.

Hinata se sentó y espero a que hablara.

—Como sabrás acerca de tu futuro matrimonio y en vista de que ya hemos acordado la rama principal y yo quien será tu futuro marido, hija mía he decidido revelarte su nombre.

Hinata estaba segura que el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que todos en la mansión Hyuga podían escucharlo, espero pacientemente a que su padre terminara de hablar.

—Es un importante aliado quiero que sepas que esto es muy importante para la Aldea y que estoy profundamente agradecido con la Hokage por darte el privilegio aunque sin duda hija estoy muy triste de que tengas que irte tan lejos.

Sus palabras eran sinceras era su padre la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, aunque a veces no lo demostrara y manifestara su decepción sobre ella públicamente pero la quería.

—Es el Kazekage de Sunagakure Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata sintió que todo su ser se desvanecía. Tan solo pensar en él hacía que su cuerpo temblara de miedo. Ella no quería casarse, quería vivir en Konoha todos los días de su vida, su padre y la Rama Principal no tenían ningún derecho de decidir su esposo porque ella no estaba segura de querer formar una familia con alguien que no fuera Naruto. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar lo furiosa que estaba, ser por una vez en su vida una completa irrespetuosa.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir lo molesta que estaba, su padre le toco el hombro fue reconoció ella lo mas cercano que iba a tener de afecto por parte de su padre y eso la hizo inquietantemente feliz, todos estos años que había esperado una muestra de cariño.

Y lo hacía justo en el momento en que tendría que irse lejos muy lejos para cumplir su papel de esposa, un papel que no quería pero que era su deber.

—Lo siento— la reconforto con esas únicas palabras y ella pudo ver en sus ojos que de verdad estaba triste. Casi se puso a llorar pero detuvo las lagrimas con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia. —Puedes retirarte que pases buena noche.

—Buenas noches— respondió ella estupefacta hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación.

_Gaara. Dime te gustare, ¿podremos ser amigos?,¿estas de acuerdo con esto?, ¿Quieres huir de tu destino?. Yo quiero._

Ella no conocía mucho a Gaara -nunca había hablado con él- solo se habían visto unas contadas ocasiones, él había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio pero todavía infundía en ella un miedo terrible sobre todo si recordaba los exámenes Chunnin durante su camino a la torre cuando junto a Shino y Kiba vieron a los Hermanos de la Arena, y después vieron su pelea y luego salieron horrorizados al ver cómo Gaara mató a sus oponentes.

Él era así de poderoso y temible. No estaba segura de poder convivir con alguien como él tan tenebroso y distante.

.

.

.

Estaba atemorizada. Y de pronto bajo la calidez de su cama se pregunto como sería dormir en una cama que no fuese la suya, en un hogar que no fuese el suyo, en un lugar completamente alejado y extraño, acompañada de alguien a quien bien solo conocía por el nombre y el miedo que infundía en ella.

Se puso el cobertor encima consciente de que no iba a poder dormir nunca más, pasaron las horas lenta e inflexiblemente y ella aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía los nervios alterados.

Gaara ella no lo conocía no sabía cómo era realmente se daba una idea debido a lo que había visto de él pero eso fue hace muchos años, las personas cambian se vuelven buenas como dicen que se volvió Gaara o malvadas. Se estremeció no supo si fue por Gaara o por pensar en que las personas de verdad pueden cambiar mucho con el paso del tiempo.

_Yo he cambiado..._

Después de un largo tiempo por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir…

_Era de noche y la luz de la luna se encontraba oculta detrás de una capa negra de nubes cargadas de agua dispuestas a precipitarse en cualquier momento hacia la tierra. Se adentró en la espesura del inhóspito bosque y se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol de gruesas ramas. El pecho le subía y le bajaba rápidamente como si de una danza de tambores se tratara, el corazón bombeaba sangre a través de sus arterias velozmente. No tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar solo necesitaba huir y entre más lejos mejor._

_No tenía la menor idea de que horas eran, ni siquiera sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos porque había llegado ahí, pero lo que si sabía con más certeza de la que pudiera imaginar es que algo le seguía los pasos como una sombra silenciosa oculta a la vista de todos. Algo aterrador, algo temible, algo grande. Se mantenía oculta detrás de las ramas del árbol pero estaba segura que su escondite no le serviría de mucho tiempo y se vería obligada a darle batalla al monstruo o lo que sea que la estuviera siguiendo._

_Sintió que el viento gélido le golpeo la cara con violencia y los vellos de la nuca se erizaron, se estremeció hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Activo su Byakugan y supo en ese preciso instante que su escondite ya había sido descubierto y esa "cosa" estaba cada vez más cerca, se acercaba muy rápidamente a grandes zancadas, podía sentir como las fauces del animal se abrían y cerraban emitiendo sonoros y escalofriantes rugidos que paralizaban todo el bosque. Eso no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto antes, ni a nada que se explicara en los libros, simplemente esa cosa estaba muy fuera de su imaginación._

_Se incorporó rápidamente tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y se apresuró a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Avanzo tan lejos como pudo, pero cuando sus pies no avanzaron más se enredaron en la maleza del suelo, cayó estrepitosamente y gimió de dolor. Por su mente cruzo el pensamiento de pelear como lo haría un ninja pero su cobardía era más grande que ella, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, no tenía fuerzas y ya ni siquiera tenía suficiente chakra._

_Como si la Madre Naturaleza quisiera cerrar el veredicto, el cielo se abrió y de pronto las gruesas gotas de lluvia se precipitaron acechándola por sorpresa e impidiendo que siguiera corriendo, ahora se sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes y temblaba tanto como una gelatina recién cuajada y el hecho de que algo sumamente monstruoso le andaba por ahí siguiendo los pasos no aminoraba para nada la situación. El miedo y el nerviosismo se introdujeron en su ser como una bacteria que se reproduce a gran velocidad._

_Una figura animal emergió de la densa niebla, Hinata no supo que hacer, si llorar, si correr, si temblar, si tratar de pelear con sus escasas fuerzas ella estaba realmente paralizada de temor y un miedo irracional a escalas inimaginables, el corazón le latía tan rápido como cientos de colibríes . Los oscuros ojos del animal la escrutaron como a una potencial presa._

_Hinata instintivamente se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo. Pero el feroz animal era mucho más rápido y se abalanzo sobre ella, lanzo un gutural rugido y abrió sus fauces._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, el corazón le latía desbocadamente, todo su ser temblaba bajo las sabanas, partículas de sudor se acrecentaban en su frente y en su espalda. Una sensación inexplicable oprimió su pecho y se sentía un poco trastornada, la pesadilla que tuvo realmente la asusto, no, no fue solo una pesadilla que la asusto fue algo más temible: como una premonición.

* * *

_EDICIÓN__ DE CAPÍTULOS (;_

_Disculpen la molestias._

_¡HOLA!_

_Queridos lectores, he vuelto con este capitulo, por ahí los que me leían antes muchas gracias (y les agradecería que volvieran a leer porque ESTA MUY DIFERENTE del fic que leyeron hace un año o menos-)._

_Los primeros capítulos son meramente introductorios no suceden muchas cosas importantes, pero no desesperen que esto apenas empieza. "SasuHina"._

_Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leen, me agregan a sus favoritos, alertas y mandan reviews, se los agradezco mucho de verdad, me animan mucho :). Si tardo mucho en actualizar es, porque primero que nada tengo que estar satisfecha con lo que hago, y así darles a ustedes capítulos que merezcan ser leídos xD._

_**Espero poder subir el siguiente cap el viernes, hasta entonces un saludo.**_


	3. Tanabata Festival de las Estrellas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que dicen en Eslovaquia? _"Haz caso al demonio y te recompensará con el infierno"._

Se ríe. No parece muy impresionado

—Pues en Bulgaria dicen: _"Si pones una vela para Dios, pon dos para_ _el diablo_ — replica.

.

.

.

ROBA MI CORAZÓN

CAPITULO 2

Tanabata. Festival de las Estrellas.

El día había amanecido mortalmente lluvioso, los charcos de agua estaban por todas partes haciéndose cada vez más y más grandes. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente. La Aldea estaba en una calma absoluta, solitaria y triste. Los árboles se agitaban con el viento en una danza frenética de hojas y ramas. El olor a hierba mojada le produjo asco.

No le gustaba la lluvia.

Sentir la humedad bajo sus pies hacia que avanzara más lento, casi parecía torpe y él odiaba parecer torpe, sus pies se atascaban en el lodo de cuando en cuando haciendo que su nivel de irritabilidad creciera a niveles inimaginables.

Estaba mojado de la cabeza a los pies, de alguna forma odio a Sakura y su consejo de lleva tu paraguas el pronóstico en la televisión anuncio que iba a llover, la odiaba tanto.

Cuando el camino bajo sus pies se estabilizo corrió sin detenerse. Estaba realmente cansado, cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda esa ropa mojada y tratar dormir en su apacible cama. Nunca ponía verdadera atención a los detalles, era solo que la casa estaba tan callada siempre estaba silenciosa pero hoy el silencio era sepulcral, esa clase de mutismo que anunciaba que nada bueno iba a pasar, lo que le hizo reparar en la triste casa.

El color de la pared desvanecido donde alguna vez fue blanco, las ventanas sucias por el polvo, los muebles del interior desgastados. No tenía tiempo para reparaciones y decoración y aun si lo tuviera tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Fue consciente de ese silencio que lo atormentaba todas las noches en sus pesadillas; _vive y ódiame para vivir,_ la sangre por todas partes, los cuerpos mutilados, la cara de maniaco de su hermano, los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, no quería seguir pensando de pronto el cansancio que había reprimido todo este tiempo se liberaba, se reproducía rápidamente, la respiración se hizo más lenta y pausada, su cuerpo se relajó. Flotaba libremente, se sumergió completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

No soñó. Por primera vez en su vida desde que sus padres murieron no tuvo pesadillas.

No fue consciente hasta qué punto se sintió aliviado de no amanecer sudado y con el cuerpo agarrotado hasta que se miró en el espejo, su reflejo le devolvió una mirada, la mirada fría y sin emoción de un chico, el corazón se le encogió de algo parecido a la tristeza, soledad quizá. Algo que venía experimentando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Reflexionado pensó que de verdad estaba muy cansado como para que su mente no tuviera energías para recrear esos crueles escenarios de los que era testigo cada noche cuando dormía. Mirándose detenidamente en el espejo se sintió un poco aliviado. Comprobó la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared, mas por inercia que por necesidad.

Eran las siete de la tarde. El sol se colaba por las ventanas como una caricia tan tenuemente que apenas era capaz de percibirlo.

No tenía hambre y ya había dormido suficiente, lo suficiente como para no querer dormir una semana más por lo menos, de pronto se encontró aburrido y sin saber qué hacer. Siempre podía ir a entrenar pero seguro el suelo seguía mojado y odiaba el suelo mojado. Odiaba todo en concreto. Desde su aburrida vida en Konoha, sus inútiles compañeros de equipo, las personas de la Aldea, hasta todo en general. Se le ocurrió que quizá él fuera la persona más odiosa del universo.

Pero seguro en algún lugar del vasto mundo alguien lo superaba, alguien era todavía más desgraciado que él, lanzo una amarga carcajada. Con pensamientos agrios todavía flotando en el interior de su cabeza se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

Era lo más cercano a la tranquilidad que había tenido nunca. El sol se estaba ocultando dejando atrás toda clase de claridad que pudiera proveer. La oscuridad se abría paso dentro de la casa.

Y de pronto los escucho. Como un ladrido en una hermosa sinfonía.

Eran horribles.

Desesperantes.

Le crispaban la paciencia.

Golpeteos desesperados en la puerta.

Camino en silencio hasta la sala y espero sentado en un sillón sin hacer nada con la esperanza de que se diera por vencido y asumiera que no había nadie en casa, pero los golpes eran insistentes. Ensordecedores, abrumantes. Solo una persona podía hacer semejante ruido tocando la puerta y no estaba dispuesto a abrirle. Así fuera el fin del mundo él no abriría.

—Sé que estás ahí, la Hokage me aviso que llegaste hoy.

Y Sasuke maldijo a todos.

Abrió la puerta de un manotazo y le dirigió una mirada de frialdad en estado puro.

— ¡Buenos noches, idiota! — sonrió el rubio a su amigo que tenía claras intenciones de golpearlo. Se hizo a un lado esquivando el puño que iba directo a su cara, ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

—Te borrare esa sonrisa de estúpido que tienes de por vida— declaro Sasuke con los ojos rojos de furia.

—Inténtalo si quieres, te voy a hacer papilla— dijo Naruto con un gesto eufórico.

—Imbécil.

—Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras pero sabes que es verdad— Sasuke rodo los ojos aburrido —De todas formas no vine para eso— el rubio espero alguna señal de sorpresa por parte de su amigo pero había comprendido que no existía nada en este mundo que fuera capaz de desarrollar el interés de Sasuke.

Naruto miro incomodo en todas direcciones hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Deberías salir un poco— el puñetazo de Sasuke se estrelló en su cara con fuerza. No iba a ceder a la tentación, respiro profundamente y volvió a intentarlo.

—Hoy hay un festival en la Aldea, Sakura va a ir, bueno todos van a estar ahí.

La mirada de Sasuke era tan entusiasta y animada como la mirada de un cuervo parado en un cable de alta tensión.

—No pienso ir ni muerto— dijo con sentencia y se volvió a sentar ignorando por completo la presencia de Naruto. Ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo iría a un festival, era ridículo, no desperdiciaría una noche vagando por ahí, mucho menos con Naruto a su lado. Solo pensarlo le daba nauseas.

.

.

.

—Ves te dije que sería divertido— dijo Naruto ensanchando una sonrisa zorruna, sus ojos destellaban más de lo habitual, su cabello rebelde revoloteaba con el viento. Él atraía las miradas a donde quiera que fuera.

—Podrías conocer a una linda chica, me está dando un poco de miedo tu actitud tan desinteresada respecto a las mujeres— otro golpe se estrelló en su mandíbula solo que este fue más fuerte que el anterior derribándolo al piso.

—Era una broma. Tienes suerte de que hoy no tenga ánimos de pelear— declaro el rubio sobándose la parte adolorida. Era tan masoquista a veces, dejándose golpear por Sakura y ahora por el idiota de su amigo.

Las luces del festival relampagueaban en la oscuridad de la noche, había puestos de chucherías por todas partes, personas caminando golpeando hombro con hombro, empujones, risas, gritos, alegría por todas partes.

Mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular pudo distinguirla, sus ojos brillaron de alegría. De anhelo, de estupefacción…

En la centellante noche una cabeza sobresalía de entre las demás, una figura frágil y perfecta casi etérea. Traía los mechones rosas de su cabello atados en un elegante moño y vestía un rico kimono de seda verde. Era tan hermosa que dolía verla. Su mirada alumbraba todo el lugar.

—Hola chicos— saludo cortésmente posando su mirada asombrada en Sasuke por mucho tiempo. El corazón se le estrujaba de verla mirar a Sasuke como le gustaría que lo mirara a él, antes de que la visión de ella reparara en él recupero rápidamente la compostura y sonrió naturalmente.

—Sakura-chan estas…— le tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad acabar de completar la frase —estas hermosa— inhalo aire embriagándose con su perfume de rosas, todo en ella era tan perfecto que le producía infinito deseo, se sonrojo violentamente.

Sasuke miraba todo algo asqueado. No comprendía porque se había dejado engatusar por el rubio. Ahora tenía que aguantar a la insufrible de Sakura todo este tiempo, y soportar a las decenas de chicas que deliberadamente trataban de atraer su atención.

No pensaba que la noche pudiera ponerse peor.

…-…

Jadeo cuando la vio llegar. Shino le lanzo una mirada extraña y él volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia ella.

No había nada especialmente nuevo en ella, seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de antes, solo que la manera en que la veía ahora era diferente totalmente diferente y eso lo asusto.

Llevaba un kimono tradicional color lila, la manera en que se ceñía a su cuerpo era un delito, su cabello estaba sujeto con un broche en forma de mariposa. Verla tan hermosa y brillante bajo los destellos cálidos de la luna le parecía irreal. Un sueño, una ilusión que se desvanecería cuando abriera los ojos.

No acertaba a comprender como había vivido tantos años en compañía de ella y no sentir lo que su mente y cuerpo sentían ahora. De pronto pensar en el pasado se sentía tan vacío.

—Hola— dijo. Su mirada carecía del brillo inusual de alegría, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para no parecer tan desdichada en la noche. Pensar en el futuro era un suplicio así que dedico todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo. Sonrió tímidamente. Esa era ella afrontando todos los peligros que vinieran a continuación.

Kiba la seguía mirando tan embelesado que no se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a caminar. Tenía que encontrar una manera de parar ese sentimiento, evitar que siguiera creciendo. Tenía que hacerlo, hallar una solución.

Ella era su amiga, no quería arruinar eso.

Olfateo el aire mucho tiempo guardando en su memoria el exquisito aroma de Hinata, se decidió a hablar.

—Hinata he escuchado que has aprendido nuevas técnicas mientras no estuve— la chica se sintió alagada y asintió.

—No es gran cosa— dijo después de unos minutos. Caminar entre tanta gente era agotador. Chocar contra las personas, tener que aguantar el dolor cuando te pisaban los pies, todo eso era desesperante, aunque lo compensaba el hecho de estar con sus amigos.

Kiba caminaba esquivando a las decenas de personas que se interponían entre él e Hinata, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escuchara se animó a decir:

—Claro que si— farfullo fervientemente y Akamaru ladro en señal de estar de acuerdo, ella le acaricio el suave cabello mientras seguían caminando.

Shino parecía una sombra caminando entre el montón de gente, sus gafas parecían tan inapropiadas en la noche sin embargo a él poco le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Hinata se paraba de vez en cuando para ver los puestos indecisa sin saber que comprar, llamo a Kiba con la mirada y él se acercó.

— ¿Qué te parece? — pregunto ella mostrándole un collar de plata, era precioso con piedras incrustadas.

—Es lindo— dijo él.

—Shino tu qué piensas— inquirió ella mirando la sombra que se arrastraba aburridamente.

—Es lindo— respondió con su habitual todo de voz. Ella casi lanza una carcajada.

Finalmente no lo compro no era de su estilo. En cambio compro unas sencillas pero bonitas pulseras.

Le dio una a Kiba y otra a Shino ambos la miraron extrañados pero ella no dijo nada. Hoy decidió tampoco iba a decirles nada, no quería arruinar una noche tan maravillosa con una noticia tan triste como la suya bueno al menos para ella si lo era.

—Hmm gracias Hinata— dijo Kiba y a él se le unió Shino —Si gracias.

Ella se sonrojo de pronto. —No es nada.

Naruto iba caminando con ese porte tan despreocupado y característico de él, Kiba agito una mano en su dirección y ella quiso que la tierra se la tragara, que un extraterrestre la hiciera desaparecer pero claramente eso no era posible.

—Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino— saludo el rubio amablemente detrás de él venía Sakura acompañada de un chico que parecía totalmente fastidiado con toda la situación. No lo recordaba de ningún lado, su cara se le hacía familiar sin embargo…

Naruto se acercó peligrosamente hacia donde ella estaba.

Hinata trato de no tartamudear y actuar lo más normal posible, no se iba a desmayar, no iba a hacer ninguna cosa embarazosa. No iba a hacer nada ridículo.

—Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan— les devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente olvidando completamente la presencia del otro chico de cabello negro.

—Wow Hinata luces bien— dijo Sakura alegremente sonriendo con complicidad.

—Tu también— le devolvió el halago con sinceridad Sakura de verdad se veía muy hermosa, a veces le tenía cierta envidia.

Naruto se fijó en ella y casi sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, estaba segura que iba a desmayarse pero Kiba le sujeto el brazo y ella recobro la compostura.

—Es verdad Hinata te ves muy bien— se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas competían con el cabello de Sakura, para su fortuna el lugar estaba parcialmente oscuro así que nadie lo noto.

Nadie excepto Sasuke que casualmente miro hacia ella cuando se sonrojo. Que patética pensó.

Sasuke la miro de nuevo la chica era linda, bastante linda pero nada fuera de lo normal, aun así era más guapa que Sakura. Como es que se llamaba miro sus ojos y supo que era Hyuga recordaba haberla visto antes en la Academia pero no lograba acordarse de su nombre. Como sea a Sasuke no le interesaba en lo absoluto sino podía recordar su nombre es que no valía la pena recordarlo, seguramente era una inútil.

.

.

.

La noche avanzaba inflexiblemente, eran alrededor de las doce cuando decidió que no podía aguantar estar un minuto más alrededor de Naruto y Sakura.

—Me voy— y dicho eso se fue con paso majestuoso a su casa.

Estaba caminando cuando de casualidad vio que la chica de hace un rato se despedía del chico perro el tal Kiba y del otro amante de los insectos. Recordó su nombre Hinata su nombre era Hyuga Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga. Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando recordó su nombre bastante de hecho. Ella no parecía del tipo que pudiera liderar nada mucho menos un clan tan importante como el Hyuga.

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y decidió seguir caminando, a él que le importaba lo que esa pudiera o no hacer. Era solo que se veía tan frágil y débil. Como una muñeca de porcelana puesta en el borde de una mesa amenazando con caerse y romperse en miles de fragmentos.

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero sus pies empezaron a moverse siguiéndola.

Ella respiraba con tranquilidad sabiendo que tal vez esta fuera la última vez que viera sus amigos juntos antes de que ella se marchara. Contuvo las lágrimas todo el tiempo no se iba a desmoronar ver a Naruto la había ayudado un poco, ver su optimismo la manera en que nunca se rendía era un ejemplo para ella, la roca fuerte de la que se apoyaba.

Hinata sentía muchas cosas a la vez por Naruto no era algo efímero, sino el sentimiento que va con éste.

Admiración.

Excitación.

Ese sentimiento en el pecho que provocaba que su corazón palpitara con fuerza. Ésa maravilla en él que le hacía sentir que flotaba, como un globo en el cielo.

Ella iba a luchar, pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra sí misma y ese inmenso amor.

Si él no se derrumbó viviendo cosas peores que ella, Hinata no se iba a dejar vencer por una boda arreglada lo iba a superar. Su amor por el crecía tan fuerte dentro de sí que advertía con volverla trastornada. Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de amarlo porque si lo seguía haciendo estando casada con Gaara se iba a morir de puro dolor.

Había sobrevivido todo este tiempo amándolo porque albergaba todavía la esperanza, pero ahora en este momento ya no quedaba nada. Se iba a casar con el Kazekage de Suna y no debía amar a Naruto de esa forma, no era justo ni para ella ni para Gaara. Ella iba a poner todo su empeño en que su matrimonio con él funcionara y si tenía que renunciar a su amor por Naruto, ella iba a hacerlo.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a romper en mil fragmentos y que nunca más lo iba a poder armar. Hinata enmudeció y escucho el sonido de su corazón al quebrarse. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se controló lo bastante como para seguir caminando.

Recordó cual era el propósito del festival y sonrió un poco.

El Festival de Tanabata o el Festival de las Estrellas le gustaba mucho a Hinata, probablemente era su festival favorito ya que por alguna razón la historia la conmovía mucho y era su oportunidad de escribir su más grande deseo y colgarlo en un árbol de bambú.

Todos los años desde que tenía memoria su deseo era el mismo, esta vez era diferente, tan diferente que le produjo vértigo y nauseas.

Siguió caminando adentrándose en la espesura del bosque.

La luna brillaba con ferviente intensidad el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso rebosante de luminosidad las estrellas parecían alumbrar más que el propio sol. Las hojas de los secos árboles se balanceaban hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras bailaban. La efímera luz parpadeaba mientras la hora iba fluyendo.

Su corazón palpitaba lentamente, pequeños latidos.

Tum tum tum tum.

No estaba del todo roto comprendió, si aún era capaz de seguir respirando.

El trozo de papel que sostenía en sus manos resbalo como el agua, sintió alivio cuando lo dejo caer.

En medio de su tristeza alguien la miraba de lejos apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Alguien cuya mirada hierática y ensombrecida no revelaba nada.

…-…

Gaara estaba inquieto en su cama, se removía de un lado a otro respirando con dificultad. Apenas hace unas horas le había llegado el documento sellado en donde se pactaban las condiciones del casamiento.

Aun albergaba la esperanza de que no aceptaran su petición, pero como dijo su hermana lo consideraban un aliado poderoso. Estaba decidido dentro de un mes sería un hombre casado solo pensar en él compartiendo su cama, su habitación, su vida con otra persona lo hacía estremecer.

Hacía mucho frio en la noche y de pronto se encontró temblando deliberadamente. Nunca pensó que fuera a casarse tan joven, tampoco pensó que fuera a ser Kazekage. A veces pensaba que el mundo conspiraba contra él.

No es que odiara su posición, pero si al nacer uno pudiera escoger su destino él habría elegido una totalmente al que tiene ahora.

Sin previo aviso se vio sosteniendo un bebe que dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos, su madre dormía plácidamente en la cama. Gaara se sintió realmente enfermo.

Golpes. Horribles, insistentes, fuertes. Toqueteos fastidiosos en la puerta. Gaara se removió irritado bajo la gruesa colcha. Abrió los ojos un momento y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

Volvieron a tocar y se dio por vencido, abrió la puerta entrecerrando los ojos cuando la luz le dio directamente.

—Temari— no pudo evitar el tinte de asombro en su voz por lo que ella rodo los ojos.

—Si quien más, ¿esperabas a alguien?— Gaara la dejo entrar girando la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No, ¿Qué quieres?

—Saber que dijeron, te vas a casar— la voz de Temari sonó estrangulada.

Gaara estaba somnoliento apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad, el sueño había regresado a él otra vez.

—Si—dijo sin emoción, su cara no revelaba nada.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunto ella con temor. Era su hermano, su hermano pequeño y se iba a casar esa era una buena razón para tener miedo.

Gaara casi se ahoga con su propia voz.

—Cuatro semanas.

…-…

Cuando llego a su casa Sasuke estaba aturdido realmente aturdido, ¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Por qué había esperado hasta que se fuera? ¿Por qué tuvo que mirarla?. Por curiosidad pensó, es normal que se tenga curiosidad se tranquilizó. Hinata era la chica más extraña que había conocido nunca.

Y de pronto, ni un ruido. Nunca se ha sentido tan solo en su vida. Silencio integral y soledad integral. Nada.

Se obligó a mover sus pies y subir las escaleras, llego a su habitación se tendió en la cama y trato de dormir.

Un trueno estrepitoso corto el silencio e ilumino el cielo, gruesas gotas de agua caían rápidamente, estaba lloviendo otra vez y de nuevo odio ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de sentirse vulnerable.

Cuando era pequeño su madre le contaba historias para distraerlo cuando los truenos y los rayos lo asustaban.

Los relámpagos eran cada vez más frecuentes haciendo imposible que pudiera dormir. La lluvia parecía querer no cesar, miro el reloj eran las tres de la mañana todavía faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Cuando llovía le gustaba escuchar el ruido del agua antes de mirar el mundo. Pero prefería los días soleados porque le hacían sentir más vivo. Ese ruido, que le repercutía en la cabeza, agotándolo, era al menos una distracción.

Con el corazón hecho un nudo, el aire le cortaba la garganta.

La noche irrumpía con violencia en el negruzco cielo. Con las tinieblas la lluvia parecía más espesa. Su oído era más sensible a los ruidos que lo rodeaban con la confusa vibración de sus tonalidades, encerrándolo hasta poseerlo totalmente y hundirlo en la hipnosis. No obstante el frío de la lluvia y el susurro de las gotas, dominaba en él un sentimiento absoluto, la certeza de un descubrimiento.

Sasuke tuvo la sensación de un pedazo de hielo atravesado en la garganta.

Todos los viajes y todos los encuentros le parecieron solo el preludio a estas tres noches de lluvia, en que dormía con la seguridad de que escondía en el corazón el más grande de los secretos. Era para él una dicha tal que incluso le resultaba demasiado pesaba para soportarla.

* * *

_EDICIÓN__ DE CAPÍTULOS (;_

_Disculpen la molestias._

_¡HOLA!_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo que me den sus opiniones etc._

**_Dejen su review esta científicamente comprobado que hace bajar de peso._**


End file.
